


Tuck You In

by abluecanarylite



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluecanarylite/pseuds/abluecanarylite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Slice of Life fic. A day or two after Murdoc arrives back at the Khong mansion, Noodle and he are working on the new album. It's very late at night well, early in the morning, and Murdoc's tired. Noodle tucks him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuck You In

_Prompt: "That's it. Let's call it a night and get into some trouble.”_  
In the heart of the Khong mansion, Murdoc sat up from his place in the instrument room, and ran a hand through his hair to calm his nerves. “That’s it. Let’s call it a night and get into some trouble.”

Noodle watched as he set his bass in its corner before circling the room and stopping at the kitchen door. She blinked slowly, sleepy from sitting for so long listening to their work. “It is very late, Murdoc-san.” Yawning, she got up from her chair in the studio but didn’t make a move towards the kitchen.

“S’alright, love.” He muttered, still standing in the doorway thinking. “You don’t have to come.”

As if shaken awake by his words, Noodle came into the instrument room and gave Murdoc a light push into the kitchen. He didn’t complain, but took a few steps into the other room and stopped, yawning himself. She took his hand and began pulling him towards the hallway door.

“Come on, I will tuck you in.” She turned on the hallway light and swore creatures scattered into the darkness.

Murdoc shook his head, but let her pull him along without so much as a pause in step. “I think you’re a bit young for that, Noods.”

“You are lucky Russell is not awake to hear you say such a perverse joke in my presence.” She jabbed, already halfway to the carpark door.

Her friend smiled, looking as worn out as he felt. “Don’t know how I survived without you draggin’ me ‘round.”

The carpark was cool for once as they stepped into the concrete tomb and headed for his Winnebago. “You didn’t. Aren’t you glad I bailed you out?” Noodle’s sarcasm might have made Murdoc’s calm turn sour, but he couldn’t get past the smile that greeted him as she pulled him up into the mobile home.

It didn’t take much to get him into bed, just a few good nudges in the back as she picked up dirty clothes and dishes. By the time he was sprawled out on his stomach, his legs hanging off the bed, Noodle had a nice little pile ready to go back into the house. She carefully pulled off his boots and rolled him over so he was all the way onto the bed. Then she pulled the half buried blanket from under the end of mattress over him and started for the pile.

Murdoc’s voice was low and muffled under the blanket. “’issed ye, twis’ a’ ‘wirl.” *

Noodle stopped, looking back at the mass now curled up on the filthy mattress. She could have just said _good night_ and have been off with his pile of nasties, but carefully, so not to bother him too much, she walked back over to the bed and left a kiss on the side of his head. She couldn’t tell if he was even conscious enough to feel it or if it disgusted him to be touched when he was tired – but she felt better for it.

“Sweet dreams, Murdoc-san. I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> * Twist and Twirl = Girl (Cockney), don’t know why I used it *lol*


End file.
